Nunca estaras solo
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Tsunayoshi se casa y recuerda los momentos mas importantes de su vida y a su padre, Iemitsu Sawada. AU, no mafia, personas normales, yaoi, family.


Disclamer: Esta obra pertenece a Amano Akira-sama, yo solo la tomo prestada para satisfacer mis necesidades escricturisticas(?, tampoco la canción que utilizo me pertenece

Nota de la Autora: He vuelto! /(*-*)/ como siempre la inspiración me ha dado una sensual cachetada en la cara y no pude evitar escribir esto.

PD: si..es otra boda de Tsuna..pero esta vez el novio es Otro xD

PD2: la canción es Never Gonna Be Alone de Nickelback

Advertencia. Universo Alterno, aquí no existe mafia, ni esto, ni aquello ewe.

Solo son personas normales.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_El tiempo está corriendo, mucho más rápido que yo.  
Y estoy empezando a lamentar el no haber pasado todo  
mi tiempo aquí  
contigo... _

Tsuna sonreía con alegría, mientras que la limusina iba en camino hacia la iglesia donde se celebraría su boda, al llegar se baja de la limusina y emprende el camino hacia el lugar.

La felicidad lo invadió al ver a todos sus conocidos, pero fue aun mejor cuando el caminando en dirección al altar vio el sonriente rostro de su padre, Iemitsu Sawada.

_Ahora yo estoy, preguntándome porque...  
He mantenido esto callado dentro de mi...  
Asique estoy empezando a lamentar el no Habértelo  
dado todo a ti. _

Mientras caminaba todos se figaron en el ramo que el traía (las chicas le habían obligado a llevarlo) puesto que en el mar de rosas blancas se podía distinguir una muy llamativa flor de papel de un intenso color azul.

Su padre se veía tan orgulloso con una enorme sonrisa de cozo.

_Asique si yo no lo tengo todavía yo voy a dejártelo saber...  
¡Nunca vas a estar solo!...  
A partir de este momento...  
Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir... _

Tsuna llego junto a su novio y futuro esposo, Hibari Kyoya el cual tenía una expresión indiferente, pero Tsuna pudo reconocer todo el amor que esos ojos gris metalizado le proporcionaban

Miro en dirección a su padre y ambos enfrentaron sus miradas..y Tsunayoshi comenzó a recordar.

_¡No voy a dejarte caer!.._

Era su graduación de la prestigiosa Universidad de Namimori llamada Vongola.

Y cuando lo llamaron…

_¡Tu nunca estarás solo!  
Yo celebrare cuando todas tus heridas se hayan ido.  
_

Tsunayoshi vio como su padre y su madre aplaudían orgullosos tan pronto tuvo el diploma en sus manos.

_Y ahora...  
Mientras pueda...  
Estoy sosteniéndome con ambas manos sobre el fuego...  
Porque siempre creí que no necesitaba nada allí, pero tu...  
_

El recuerdo cambia, ahora es tu graduación de secundaria, Kyoya va a buscarte con el auto que su padre Alaude le había entregado para esta ocasión.

Y tu padre sale con su extraña taza que le regalaste cuando aun estabas en primaria.

Y te hace un gesto de despedida gritando

¡Diviértete!

_Asique si no lo tengo todavía..  
Yo te dejare saber...  
¡Tu nunca vas a estar solo!...  
_

Tu subes al auto y te vas con tu novio dispuesto a divertirte.

_A partir de este momento...  
Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir...  
¡Yo no te dejare caer! _

Ahora el recuerdo es otro, te ves mucho más joven y los dos juntos, Iemitsu y tu salen a fuera de la casa con una bicicleta.

Tu primera bicicleta sin ruedas de entrenamiento y tu padre te enseña a andar

Viendo como pedaleas sin necesitar su ayuda, orgulloso de que lo hayas logrado.

_Cuando ya toda la esperanza se haya ido...  
Yo se que tu podrás seguir adelante... _

Paras de pedalear y luego lo miras, el te esta sonriendo y tu imitas su acción otorgándole la más brillante sonrisa que tenias

_Veremos el mundo hacia afuera...  
Yo celebrare cuando todas tus heridas se hayan ido...  
_

Te hace un gesto y te grita –"Ve" – tu obedeces y vuelves a pedalear inundado por la emocion

_Tienes que vivir todos los días.  
Como si fueran a ser los últimos... _

El escenario cambia, esta vez es un funeral, tú aun más pequeño, vas vestido de negro a una tumba sosteniendo dos flores de papel, una amarilla y otra azul.

En la lapida reza el nombre de

Iemitsu Sawada.

_¿Que pasara si el mañana nunca viene?  
¡No lo dejes escapar!...  
Podría ser el único...  
Lo sabes, solo está comenzando...  
Todos tus sencillos días...  
Podrían ser los últimos... _

Tratas de contener las lagrimas y dejas caer la flor amarilla dentro del hoyo donde reposa la tumba de tu padre y te aferras a la mano de tu madre, Nana que tiene una profunda expresión de tristeza

_¿Que pasara si el mañana nunca viene?  
Si el mañana nunca viene... _

Vas caminando y vuelves a mirar hacia allí, una lagrima baja por tu rostro.

_El tiempo.  
Esta corriendo.  
Mucho mas rápido que yo...  
Y estoy empezando a lamentar...  
No haberte dicho todo esto a ti... _

El tiempo vuelve a cambiar, regresas a tu boda y el momento en el que miraste hacia atrás.

_¡Tu nunca vas a estar solo!  
A partir de este momento... _

El recuerdo de cuando aprendiste a andar en bicicleta aparece, pero al mirar..La imagen de tu padre desaparece.

_Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir...  
¡Yo no te dejare caer! _

Vuelves a tu graduación de secundaria, miras hacia la puerta, pero allí no hay nadie.

_Cuando toda la esperanza se haya ido...  
Yo se que podrás seguir adelante..._

Regresas a tu graduación de la universidad, pero el asiento al lado de tu madre esta vacio.

_Veremos el mundo hacia afuera...  
Yo celebrare cuando todas tus heridas se hayan ido...  
Voy a estar allí siempre... _

Regresas al momento de tu boda, a cuando miraste hacia atrás, y la imagen de tu padre gritándote -"Ve"- domino su mente.

Junto con la de "Diviértete"

Y la expresión de orgullo en su graduación mientras aplaudía.

_No perderé otro día más... _

Finalmente llegas a la imagen de tu padre sonriendo con gozo ante tu boda.

Y desaparece junto con los otros recuerdos.

Miras a tu prometido y le pones en el bolsillo del traje, esa flor azul, que es tan importante para ti.

_Voy a estar allí siempre...  
_

No puedes verlo, pero cuando sales del templo con tu nuevo esposo mientras son rociados con arroz por sus amigos y familiares, pese a la molestia de Kyoya…

_No perderé otro día más._

…Sabes que está allí, sabes que él nunca te ha dejado solo, siempre ha estado allí, observándote, viéndote crecer, viéndote convertirte en ese hombre que eres hoy en dia.

Sin perderse de ningún momento…aquellos momentos tan especiales para ti.

Porque es tu padre y el nunca te dejara caer, siempre estará allí para ti, sin permitir que te sientas solo.

Fin

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lynne: realmente…escribir esto para mí fue muy emotivo, puesto que yo perdí a mi padre justamente dos meses antes de mi nacimiento y simplemente la inspiración me nació al oír esto.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Matta nee!


End file.
